Asus RT-G32 B1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-G32 B1 __TOC__ NOTE: This divice is not supported by dd-wrt. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-RTG32 CPU Type = Ralink RT3050 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 320MHz Bus = 16Bit Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100M-WAN 4-10/100M-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 167 x 110 x 33 ( not including the size of Antenna) mm USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz - 2.5GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 150Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Channels = 11 CH (US, Canada), 13 CH (EU), 14 CH (Japan) Transmitted Power = 11b: 18 dBm, 11g: 15 dBm Receiver Sensitivity = IEE802.11b: -88 dBm(Typical) IEE802.11g: -74 dBm(Typical) Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest WIPWIVE-NG Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG No JTAG Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 57600 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 57600 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 57600 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category: Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RL3052 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g